Daichi Misawa
Daichi is a brilliant and intelligent strategist always thinking more than two steps ahead of others whether it is in dueling or outside of it. He's very good at calculations and strategies as he's able to memorize practically anything to solve just about any problem that he has using different types of formulas. A highly analytic duelist, Daichi is a mathematic genius that covers his cards and the walls of his room with endless numeric formulas, believing that everything in life can be calculated arithmetically. Because he's so incredibly intelligent, he spends a lot of his time cooped up in his room studying to keep his grades up or doing some light reading. He makes straight A's in all of his classes and is a down to Earth person once you get to know him. He keeps his mind focused, not letting anything distract him from what he's doing and he finds time to keep and eye on his over energetic younger sister, Maho. Appearance Daichi is 5'6 with black hair that is neatly arranged with a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left with different layers that slop and changes direction and gray-blue eyes that are slanted. He's been occasionally known to wear a pair of rectangular framed glasses from time to time but normally when reading. His usually attire consists of a boys uniform that is a black jacket with white trimmings, black pants, white socks and brown suede shoes. He does wear casual clothing like other various pants, shorts, shirts and will even wear a suit to give himself a more professional outlook. He owns a Kaiba Corp duel disk that he wears on his left wrists. History Daichi Misawa is the eldest son of Daisuke Misawa a Japanese man and a British woman, Bridget Misawa and the older brother of Maho Misawa and was born and raised in London, England. His parents couldn’t be any more proud of their son, despite the fact that they were nothing more than an average middle class family in London. Well, their family was but Bridget came from a well off and wealthy family but cut her ties with them because she refused to have them continue to run her life. Though they continued to try, even after she became an adult, she managed to put a stop to that when she met Daisuke Misawa. He was a young foreign exchange student from Japan just touring the sights of the city when Bridget had bumped into him, literally. Initially, she’d planned to use him by having him pretend to be her boyfriend and that they were eventually going to get married just to get her family off her back but she didn’t expect to actually fall in love with Daisuke. Daisuke’s first impression of Bridget was … an annoying rich British woman. He was surprisingly not attracted to her upon their first meeting and refused to play boyfriend for her but because she desperately begged him to, he agreed to get her to shut up. He was aspiring to become a scientist and had no time for such things like romance and marriage because he knew that with the life of a scientist, he would not have any time for a family because he would be so busy. He worked specifically with numbers and various other mathematic formulas. He was surprised that Bridget was even interested and actually listening to him whenever he spoke about his own dreams. He found her family to be nut balls and didn’t understand why she didn’t cut her ties with them much sooner. He got to know the person that Bridget really was, just someone who wanted a normal life and not some fairytale ball wedding like the England Royals. If she ever got married, she’d want a simple and small wedding with an average Joe guy. He didn’t have to be anything special, just a kind and sweet person. And she found those qualities in Daichi despite knowing of his dislike of her. That did not last long because he eventually began to have feelings for her and tried to dismiss them, considering them to be something that was illogical and he would not have time for it, but deep down, he was incredibly lonely and actually found Bridget’s company to be refreshing to his day sometimes. Their official relationship had begun from there while her family did not want to accept him which Bridget stood her ground and say that it didn’t matter if they did or not and that she was going to be with him no matter what. So they got married after three years of dating and had their first child, a son they named Daichi. Daichi grew up as an exceptionally intelligent young boy that excelled in just about everything that he did. Had grown to love numbers as he had a big knack for math and using arithmetic formulas to solve problems of everyday life, believing that these formulas could be used to solve just about anything. He’s also applied this to the game of Duel Monsters, an Asian card game that had become quite popular and well known throughout the entire world. It was roughly starting to become popular in London but it wasn’t as big a deal as it was in Asia and America and a few other countries as well. He came to love the game and decided that he wanted to participate in local and nationwide small dueling tournaments to test his skills and the knowledge he’d learned about the game. Around the time that he’d began dueling in tournaments, his younger sister Raven had been born who was not intelligent like Daichi but energetic all the same. Having a younger sibling was refreshing to the boy, as he did not easily make friends with others his own age in school. They believed that because he was smarter than they were, that he was completely stuck up and too cool to hang around anybody. That was not the case. Daichi is an incredibly nice person but quite misunderstood. So he just focused his time all on his studies in school and began to teach his sister how to play Duel Monsters, as she got older. In one tournament, he’d dueled against a contestant that was the same age as himself (twelve) that went by the name of Chazz Princeton (Jun his real first name). He was confident that he could beat Chazz but in the end, lost the duel to him. As a result of the lost, he respected Chazz’s skill and believes that he would become a great duelist someday. He took this loss as a sign to become a stronger duelist and hopes to duel against Chazz again. Until that time, he continued to focus on school, all the while when at home, he had to deal with an energetic sister who had developed a loli personality as she would always ask her brother if she would look good in some of the outfits that she would find on the internet and show him. This causes Daichi to become incredibly embarrassed because for one, he’s had no experience with the opposite sex and two, Maho was his little sister and there had been times that the outfits in question that she would show him, he thought to look cute on her but would scold himself for thinking such things. Daichi wouldn’t know what to do if a girl actually decided to hit on him anyway and like his father, he found such feelings and emotions to be a waste of time. Daichi had the mind of a scientist, like his father who eventually became one but worked a lot which made it to where he was hardly ever home. Bridget was the one that took care of their two children majority of the time. Because work kept Daisuke away from home too much, he and Bridget eventually had gotten a divorce with Bridget keeping custody of their two children. This put a strain on Daichi’s relationship with his father, as he would never know when he’d actually get to see him. This made him swear to himself that he would never fall to such things like love and relationships and wanted to protect his overly flirtatious sister from meeting the same fate as their parents. After the divorce, Bridget decided to reconcile with her family who welcomed Daichi and Maho with open arms. They were still very much invasive into Bridget’s private life and would try to get her to go out and meet men in hopes of remarrying to have a father for her two kids but she said she was fine and she’d know whenever she was ready to fall in love again. Daichi inwardly accepted his mother’s family but a part of him felt that he did not belong. As such, he wanted to explore the place in which is father had been born. He wanted to go to Japan. Bridget’s parents were dead set against it, mainly because they believed that he would not fair very well in such a small country, however his mind was made up and he also asked if Maho could come along with him so they would not have to worry about having to watch over her. Bridget, though wary herself, decided that if this was her son’s choice, then she would gladly accept it and wish him the best. He was like his father that she didn’t want to let him go but if Daichi wanted to go elsewhere for schooling, she didn’t want to stop him. So she agreed and looking into the schools there, she decided that Tsukuba Academy would best suit Daichi’s needs. She wasn’t sure that Maho was up to the challenge of such a very prestigious school but she would rather her attend the academy with her brother and they both live on campus than anything else. Despite her parents protests, they eventually accepted this as well and paid for their trip, tuition and room & board to Tsukuba Academy where Daichi would be a tenth year transfer student and his sister a fifth year student. Once Daichi graduates from Tsukuba, he strives to get into Todai University to become a mathematical scientist. Plot Daichi hasn't had too much exposure to some of the things that happen around Tsukuba Academy but he has been involved in a couple situations, both of them were around the time he was with Daniel. The first incident occurred at the Winter Festival at the Town of Festivals where he and Maho decided to go just to have something to do for that day. Daichi and Maho bumped into Daniel at the festival, Daichi finding it strange that someone like him would attend such an event but thought it to not be bad and was fine with seeing the elder student off campus for a change. When Maho got on the catepillar ride (or butterfly ride) and never got off, Daichi began to panic, running all over the festival grounds trying to find his little sister. Through Daniel using his Anodite powers by tracing Maho through the teddybear that she'd won, he was able to partially determine where she'd run off to and what happened. Then out of the blue a youma Christmas tree monster appeared and began attacking everyone out of the blue and although he was able to help somewhat, at least by distracting the monster with an old fire technique, Daniel was able to defeat the creature and Maho managed to find the two of them after the event was over. The second one occurred two days after Max and his now ex-girlfriend Trixie Diaspro had broken up. To take her frustrations out on Max's friends and have a reason to find and attack Daniel because he was an Anodite, she not only attacked him but Daichi as well while they were in the Robotics & Science Club room working on a project together. A project in which got destroyed in the process. Daichi was confused at what was going on and how was it possible for someone like Trixie to have 'powers' when such things aren't supposed to exist but he had no time to figure all of that out with his life being in danger. Daniel took the initiative in getting them both out of the room but they ended up being cornered by Trixie who summoned a wave of water in the halls of the Southbound building to drown and kill them both. It was at that moment that Daichi witnessed Daniel's powers for the first time and shielded them both from harm. They managed to get away by hiding in an empty nearby classroom for about an hour and a half, Daichi trying to get an explanation out of Daniel for which he explained to him what he was, the origin of his powers and the reason behind Trixie attacking them. It was then Daichi's feels for Daniel began to develop in a romantic sense and the two of them privately began pursuing a relationship with one another. It was only much recently that they told Maho about it and she basically had a fan girl fit and asked could she watch them have sex next time and that she couldn't wait to get older so she could have a threesome with them both. And saying that caused him to pass out in embarrassment. Love Interests Daichi is initially what you'd call an awkward teenager who has had no experience whatsoever in the category of relationships. That includes how to deal with his younger sister Maho's forward behavior in trying to make as many advances toward him as possible even though he tells her all the time that they cannot get married. The only real relationship he's actually been in and still is in, is his one with Daniel Nagisa. *Maho Misawa - Daichi thinks of Maho as nothing more than his younger sister but there have been times where he's gotten a nosebleed anytime she surprises him by wearing random sexy little outfits that are too inappropriate for her age. He constantly tells her all the time that they're brother and sister and they cannot be married but she still makes many attempts to pursue him. Even more so now that she knows he's in a relationship with Daniel. *Daniel Nagisa - Starting out as friends, the two of them were fairly close even though Daniel kept his powers a secret from Daichi to keep from putting more and more people in danger. Daichi found him to be quite intelligent and the two of them shared a lot of things in common. His feelings for Daniel did not develop into something more until after the incident in which involved Maho going missing and being harmed. He felt indebted to him and wanted so much to repay him. Since then, the two have become much closer, intimate even. He is aware of Daniel being an Anodite, giving him something else to learn and explore. Daichi Misawa's Deck List Water Dragon Deck 7th Deck Trivia *Despite being so romantically awkward, Daichi has loosened up quite a bit since he's been dating Daniel. *He always passes out or becomes embarrassed when Maho starts talking about wanting to have a threesome with him and Daniel. ... Also See *Maho Misawa *Daniel Nagisa